Simply Oneshots
by chescaannie
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title for this nut is essentially just one-shots. The first one is an alternate ending to The One where America tells Maxon about Aspen as soon as she gets back to the palace and the second is about Christmas in the palace. Hope you enjoy :)
1. The One Alternate Ending

**Hello, this is a one shot of how I think that 'The One' should have ended. I don't hate how the One ended but this was just an idea I had floating around in my head and thought I'd share it. It starts just after America has returned from the funeral and she has left the party. Enjoy!**

I collapsed onto my bed. I couldn't believe that there was a party going on downstairs, I'd never felt less like partying in my life. I dreaded what was coming. I had to tell Maxon about Aspen and I before he officially chose, and I had to face the consequences of my actions, even if it meant I'd lose the man I love more than anything else in this world. I thought about not telling him, but he'd surely find out eventually if he chose me and we'd be starting our life together in a lie. I had to tell him the next time I saw him. First thing in the morning I'd go find him and tell him everything. Right now I wanted to sleep, or at least try to.

I sat and rubbed my eyes slightly, I'd been crying a little apparently and I probably looked a mess, but in that moment I didn't care. I no longer had a father, and I was probably going to lose someone else before the year was over. How could he ever forgive me, after everything else I'd forced him to forgive me for. I'd gone against a tradition, tried to remove the castes, gotten too angry and upset, I'd hurt him in every way possible, except this one and that was only because he didn't know.

"I'm sorry." I was startled by the voice so I turned to see honey-blonde hair and chocolate-brown eyes watching me. How long had he been there? Only one thought entered my mind when he apologized to me.

"Are you kicking me out?" Maybe my moral dilemma didn't matter. If I was leaving, then Maxon would never have to find out, not that I wanted to leave!

"No." He shook his head and walked over to me slowly.

"Not yet anyway." I mumbled. I decided I was going to tell him right now so that he could change his mind before it was too late.

"What?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Maxon. I'm going to tell you something. I'm probably going to cry and you're probably going to get angry. But just remember that you can send me home if you want to. All I want from you is for you to listen to me and not stop me, even when you do get angry. Do you promise?" He nodded and sat next to me on perched on the edge of the bed. I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself but I was anything but. _It's better out in the open_. I told myself, exhaled again.

"You remember me telling you about my ex from Carolina…" I started.

"You saw him when you were there, didn't you?" Maxon interrupted.

"Yes and no, but please. Let me finish." I pleaded with him and he nodded. "Thank you. I did see him, but that was mostly because I went with him. You see, the guard I knew from Carolina, that was him. I didn't tell you because I knew that you weren't exactly his biggest fan, and I didn't want him to get hurt. His family needs him, and I still loved him. We spoke a few times and we sometimes more than spoke. When I was angry, or upset, or confused, he'd console me sometimes. It went on until I tried to remove the castes. When I thought I was going home, he asked if he could write me and I said 'no'. I told him that I needed time to get over you. I realised, just then, that I really did love you. I realised that I could never really stop loving you, no matter what happened. Since then, there's been nothing between us. I never told you then because I was worried about what you would say, what you would do. Anyway, it seemed unimportant after it finished. I'm telling you now so that you can make a decision with no regrets, I'd rather you hated me now than later." I finished and we sat in silence for a few moments before Maxon finally spoke.

"I have to go and do some things." And then walked out the room.

I collapsed back onto the bed. If I'd known at the start of this how deep my feelings for Maxon would go then I would have never even considered getting back together with Aspen. I hated that decision more than any of my later ones, we could get through me telling the country that I wanted to change how it was governed, could we get over the fact that I'd betrayed Maxon's trust another time than he thought?

"Mer, are you ok?" The door opened and Aspen came in.

"Go away Aspen. I can't deal with this at the moment, we'll talk in four years, when we're both back in Carolina."

"No. We have to talk." I looked up and he moved further in. I sat up and he came over to my bed and sat next to me. I moved over to the piano stool, I didn't want to be near to him, he could say his piece and then leave.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm in love with someone and you need to know who that is."

"Aspen…"

"Mer. It's not you. I mean, I do love you but…not like I used to. When you made your choice. When you chose him, it hurt me. But it wasn't because I was losing you, it was because I realised I'd already lost you. I lost you when I broke up with you in the treehouse. Everything that happened between us wasn't real, and I think you know that. Since I stopped looking for you, I found someone else. Someone who needs me. And she wants your permission before she'll let us continue."

"Why? Do I know her? Have you told her about us?"

"Actually, she found out at the same time as your mother. It's-"

"Lucy." I finished for him. "Of course you have my permission, I want you both to be happy." I finally managed to look him in the eye but looked away again, quickly. "I told Maxon." I whispered.

"What did he say?" He sounded scared as well, I had almost forgotten that Maxon was technically the son of his employer, not someone you want on your bad side.

"He left." I shrugged. "He said he had to sort some things out and he left. End of story. I'll sit next to him tomorrow and have to watch as he chooses Kriss to be his wife. Then I'll go home to Carolina and have to cope by myself. And I'll have lost the three men I care most about in less than a week. How's that for a merry Christmas?"

"He'll come back, Mer. He'd be insane not to. And, just in case, I might get back to my post. I'm here until ten if you need me." He let himself out and then there was silence once more.

After a few minutes I decided I'd take a bath. I grabbed my robe and nightgown and headed through to the bathroom. My maids weren't here but my few months of luxury hadn't made me forget how to run my own bath. I stepped into the steaming water and submerged myself fully. I felt like it was the first time I'd been alone enough to realise how much I'd lost and I burst into tears.

Eventually I managed to pry myself from the tub and into my nightgown. I looked in the mirror at my red, blotchy face. I was not pretty right now, not even close. I didn't care. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed and wake up before any of this happened. Not the selection, or meeting Maxon, just…none of this stuff that had ruined it all.

It was late and I was tired so I curled up on my bed, but I couldn't sleep. Instead I just cried. My life was a mess and it was all my fault. I looked up once, when my door opened and a guard looked in on me.

"Are you ok, miss?" He asked, worriedly. I forced a smile and nodded at him, praying he'd just assume I was upset about my father or something and not pry. He simply gave me a sympathetic smile and left again. I heard footsteps moving away from the door, he didn't want to have to hear me cry any more, heck I didn't want to hear it any more. I decided to stare up at the ceiling and think about something good. But everything came back to something I no longer had.

My happiest memories in the past few months were mainly Maxon, whom I no longer had…probably. Our walks in the gardens, our time on the roof, our meeting, secret signals, the whole thing passed in a blur and just reminded me that it was over. I could feel silent tears falling down my cheeks so decided to think of something else.

I thought of my family of May's bright smile when she visited a few months ago, her outfit when she dressed as a bride. But that brought me back to Hallowe'en and Maxon telling me that he was going to marry me. I moved on, there had to be something happy inside me. I had a niece. That didn't remind me of Maxon. But I missed her birth, I was just as out of the loop on that one as Kota. Is that who I was going to be when I got home? I would be a three, I wouldn't be singing at parties, I'd be teaching or something. I couldn't live with my family anymore; would I just be a stranger to them? Would I even get to be a three? What if Aspen and I were punished like Marlee and Carter and we both ended up as eights, I definitely couldn't return to my family disgraced! Ok, new thoughts. Something happy…

"Are you ok, my dear?" A familiar voice asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok again; I've lost too much." He mattress dipped as Maxon sat down beside me. I don't know how he found room, but he had managed to sit next to my foot. He placed a hand on it, making me smile slightly.

"You still have me." He whispered.

I sat up so quickly the room span for a moment, "What?" I asked, sure I'd misheard him.

"I'm still here America. And I will be for as long as you'll have me." He looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked, I tried to stop the smile coming through on my face, but I was fairly sure I'd failed at least a little bit.

"I love you."

"I think I love you more." I said as I leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

As I pulled away his hands found the back of my head and he pulled me back in for a more passionate kiss. I pulled away after a few moments I had to clear everything for myself.

"So, by this time tomorrow, we'll be engaged?" I queried.

"America, let me ask you one thing, that you must swear to answer truthfully and if I ever find out that you lied then…I don't know what I'll do." I nodded as my heart jumped into my throat. "Right now, are you mine, or are you this guard's" It took everything inside me not to laugh, was so relieved. This was a question I could answer correctly _and_ truthfully.

"Maxon, I am yours. You hold my whole heart-" I had more to say but I was rudely interrupted by Maxon taking control of my lips by forcing his into them.

Before I knew it I was pinned on top of my pillow and was pulling Maxon down on top of me. I wanted him more and more with each breath we took. Sadly, he stopped and flopped down to lie next to me on the bed.

"What's wrong." I whispered.

"I have to go back to my room now." He moaned.

"Why? Stay here with me." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Can you just imagine the scandal of us sharing a bed?" He stroked my hair gently as I placed my head on his chest.

"You're the prince and I'm going to be your wife. What's one extra night together?" I begged and he sighed.

"How can I say no to you, my love. But I'll have to leave early to get ready. Can we compromise on that?"

"Just as long I can wake beside you, so that I can be sure that this wasn't all a dream." He chuckled and pulled the blankets over the top of the two of us with one arm and keeping the other around my shoulder. I fell asleep to the sound of Maxon's heart, the feel of his breath on my neck, and the warmth of his arms around me.

The bed was cold when I woke to Mary pulling open the curtains.

"Wake up Miss. Today's the big day." Anne whispered, shaking me slightly. I sat up and looked around frantically but saw no sign of Maxon. Was it all just a dream?

My mind wandered as my maids bathed me and did my hair. Was Maxon really here last night? He said he'd be here this morning. He promised he'd wake up with me. Before I knew it, I was dressed in a white dress with a red sash around my waist that went straight down to me ankles where there were white kitten-heeled shoes poking out from under the fabric. My hair was pulled into a chignon bun at the nape of my neck and was tied with a red ribbon that matched my sash.

After they were finished, my maids bowed and left the room, telling me that someone would be along to escort me soon. I decided I needed some air and, so, stepped out onto my balcony and looked over the gardens. That's when I spotted him. Blonde hair and brown hair very close together walking through the gardens. I could see a few guards around them but I was still angry. The gardens were our place and there she was…yep they were moving towards our bench and then they sat on it. Honestly, I could have cried. Last night must have been a dream, either that or he was lying.

There was a knock on the door and I turned to see a guard waiting for me in the doorway. I walked towards him and took the arm he had extended to me. He didn't speak for the entire journey, though I probably didn't look very talkative as the image of the two of them together flashed constantly in my head. I couldn't believe it, he was going to choose her, wasn't he? Not that I blamed him, I did betray him, but I still loved him and I thought he loved me!

Kriss and I reached the doors at the same time, there was a huge smile on her face and her hair still looked a bit windswept. Maxon had probably told her that she was going to win. I pushed past the pain, pushed my shoulders back, walked tall, and painted a smile on my face as we entered, leaving the guards at the door and walking together towards the chairs either side of Maxon. I was on his right and Kriss on his left. He stared ahead blankly as we sat down, as if he was still contemplating his decision. Did that mean I still had a chance? I wondered. No. I had to push those thoughts from my head, so that I didn't get my hopes up. Instead I stared ahead and tried to focus on other things. But nothing looked right. The guards looked…wrong.

"America, what's wrong?" Maxon whispered to be. That must have been a good sign.

"Those guards at the back just look a bit…shifty. I don't recognise them and they don't look as smart as the others." I whispered back without taking my eyes from one of the guards that kept looking around at the others.

"Me neither, actually. Maybe we got some new recruits since we've sent so many out to the provinces?"

"I hope so." I muttered. He turned back to staring away from everything and I continued to stare at the guard. "Maxon!" I whispered and tugged on his arm. I nodded my head towards the guard as he looked around and moved towards the back row, one hand in his pocket.

"What is going on?" He muttered. He clicked his fingers and a guard looked at him, Maxon pointed and the guard set off running towards the shifty guard.

That set him off as no sooner had the guard started running than the other one set a bullet into the back of Celeste's head. Maxon and I both stood, at the same time as several of the guards took red bandanas out of their pockets and tied them around their heads. One headed straight for us, gun pointed and ready to shoot.

"Kriss, come on." Maxon shouted as he grabbed my hand and sprinted off towards a side door.

I heard a shot fired behind us but dared not to turn around. Another shot, but this time I felt a searing pain in my side, I clutched at it with my free hand and groaned out but didn't stop running, no matter how bad it was. I'd been shot, but I wasn't going to let it kill me.

We came out into the corridor and saw red guards headed towards us, Maxon quickly pulled us down a side corridor and another and another. Eventually we came out at another hallway, and could no longer hear the heavy boots of the guards and the rebels. Maxon pulled out his key, opened a secret door and pushed the Kriss and I inside. I immediately collapsed, without the adrenaline of being chased keeping me going, I suddenly realised how much pain I was in.

Maxon picked me up and carried me over to the little bed on the back wall and Kriss walked over with the first-aid kit. I felt Kriss prodding at my side as Maxon crouched by my head and rubbed my hand. I felt my eyes dropping as the pain increased with every second. I was trying my hardest not to scream or shout but I was fairly sure I could hear myself screaming on several occasions.

"Come on, America. Stay with me please!" I heard Maxon sob but I could already feel the world around me fading into darkness.

My eyelids fluttered open and I was greeted by an intense pain in my side, I groaned. I wanted to sit up so that I could see the room but I knew that it was going to hurt far too much. Instead I settled for staring at the white ceiling. Even if I could see nothing. I heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Who's there?" I called but got no answer as they closed the door and I heard their footsteps walking away. I sighed, I'd wanted someone to tell me what was going on. What had happened since I passed out? Who'd died? Was anyone ok? Was Maxon? I don't think I could bare it if something happened to anyone.

The door crashed open and someone rushed over to me and grabbed my hand. I winced slightly at the pain.

"Sorry." Maxon whispered but didn't let go. "I didn't want you to wake up alone, and I swear I only stepped out for two minutes and that was when you chose to wake up."

"That's me." I laughed, painfully. "What happened?" I asked after a moment.

"After you passed out, Kriss and I patched you up as best we could and then we waited. We must have been in there four or five hours and you never stirred once. We both feared the worst. Then the guards came and told us it was safe to come out and I carried you straight here. Then they told me that my father died and that my mother was in the hospital being treated for a gunshot wound, they're hopeful but there's a chance she won't make it. We've been here for the past two hours." He explained, I could hear the sorrow in his voice at the possible loss of both his parents. I squeezed his hand gently in comfort.

"Maxon, I have to know. Were you with Kriss this morning?"

"I knew I'd seen you up on your balcony. Yes. But it wasn't what you think. I was merely explaining to her why I _had_ to choose you, I can see why you may have thought something else since I left so early this morning-" _It wasn't a dream!_ "But I had to get up and, you looked so peaceful sleeping that I didn't want to disturb you. Then, my mind was elsewhere this morning as I…it seems so stupid now but I was trying to recite my speech in my head. I didn't want to forget a single word. But then I have now…" I smiled. "Just remember that this wasn't planned to be said by your bedside while you can't even move enough to look at me." I tilted my head to the side until it started to hurt but it was worth it as I could finally see the chocolate-brown eyes and blonde hair that I loved. "I love you Miss Singer. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts when you are not by my side, it's as if half of my heart is missing. I need you and I need a Queen, someone to stand by my side, even when it's hard. I promise that I will always be beside you to support you and help you if you will make me the same promise and become my wife?"

He pulled out a box and revealed a golden ring with a purple amethyst and a green peridot intertwined. I smiled through the tears and nodded, stretching out my finger as much as I could as he placed it on. Maxon reached over and kissed me softly but, the pain no longer bothering me with him in my arms, I quickly pulled him towards me again with my newly engaged hand. He pulled away all too soon and placed his forehead on mine.

"I love you so much America Singer – or should I say Schreave?" He said and I smiled at the sound of my future name

"I love you, too Maxon Schreave. I love you and I always will."

 **So? What did you guys think? I might do some more one-shots when I think of them. I have an idea for one with Clarkson? I will also hopefully be updating my fic 'The Chosen' ASAP. Please review this! -Chescaannie**


	2. America's First Palace Christmas

**AMERICA'S FIRST PALACE CHRISTMAS.**

 **AMERICA'S POV**

Part of me didn't want to celebrate Christmas this year. It would forever be associated with my father's death and everything else that happened last year. Yes, it was the best time of my life when Maxon proposed, but the time leading up to it was hard. I was blackmailed by Clarkson, my father died, I hurt the love of my life, there was the worst rebel attack in living memory, and the king and queen were killed.

The strange thing was that, aside from my father's death, these things had been just as hard – if not harder – for him than me, and yet he had been excited for Christmas since September. On the first of December, he made sure that there were garlands of holly in every corridor of the palace and Christmas trees in the entrance hall, the great hall, and the dining room. He had wanted to put one in our bedroom but there wasn't quite enough room so he had just hung mistletoe over our bed as an excuse to kiss me every night.

I found the whole thing stressful. I needed to give him a present but I had no idea what. Beating last year would be simple when he gave me a house and his heart and I just broke it, but I wanted to beat his presents for me. Every time I thought of something, however, I wondered if I could ever make up for last Christmas.

Maxon had told me I could decorate the women's room however I wanted – so I didn't. It stayed the same as it had for the year I had known it, and became my salvation; my place of peace, the closer to Christmas we got. In fact, on Christmas eve, I spent the entire day in there. I opted for the jeans Maxon had given me over a year ago, a simple green t-shirt, and left my hair down and natural.

"America, can I come in?" Maxon asked, knocking on the door. I could say no to him but I would hate myself for it later so I got up from the sofa where I had been reading and opened the door.

"What's up?" I asked, walking to one of the chairs and falling back down on it.

"Mary told me you were in here again. Are you ok?" He asked, sitting in the chair opposite. "I've barely seen you all week."

"I'm fine." I said softly. But Maxon, being Maxon, knew that I was lying. He got up and moved to the arm of my chair and pulled me closer into him. I felt myself surrounded by his smell and smiled. I felt a small tear fall down my face which I quickly brushed away with my fingers but Maxon had spotted it and grabbed my fingers before I could put them back down on the chair.

"America, what's on your mind?" He asked, threading his fingers through mine and rubbing my shoulder with his other hand. "Please tell me."

"I'm not good enough for you." I whispered, feeling another couple of tears falling. I let them come, there was no point trying to hide it any more. He sighed and kissed my head.

"I've told you, America. I love you, how can _you_ not be good enough for _me_."

"You've given me everything I could have ever wanted, and what have I given you? I don't even know what to give you for Christmas." I laughed softly as a way to hide the painful truth to my words.

"America. I was raised here. Having everything you didn't. There is nothing you can give me for Christmas because you already gave me the only thing I've wanted all my life: love. My father barely tolerated me and although my mother tried her best it was never quite right. Everyone always told me the whole country loved me because I was the prince of Illèa. You were the first person who even liked me for being me – Maxon – rather than just the power and title I hold. In fact, if I remember rightly, you hated the royal part of me but stayed because of the real part of me. America, you showed me that I could be loved unconditionally – even if it was often loudly and somewhat angrily - and I will always love you for that. And I need nothing more." I smiled a little and brushed another tear from my face.

"Are you sure? You never think you should have chosen someone else? Not when you remember everything I've done and said that has hurt you."

"Never." He smiled and kissed my hand. "Why didn't you decorate in here?" He asked after a moment. I shrugged.

"It's a Christmas-free zone. I didn't need a reminder of last year in here. How do you cope? You lost more than I did." I asked and he shrugged in response.

"I don't see it like that. Yeah, the attack was horrible, as was you losing your father, but despite everything we ended up together. It was Christmas when I realised just how much I love you." He smiled at the memory and I smiled as well as I remembered what he'd written in those letters.

"Fine." I said dramatically. "You've twisted my arm. But if we're decorating this room then it's going to be us ok. No maids or servants, just us and a box of decorations." I went over to get the box of things I'd been given a fortnight ago and Maxon followed to help.

There was more than I'd remembered and the store cupboard in the corner of the room was actually full of boxes filled with tinsel, baubles, lights, and goodness knows what. In the corner of the cupboard there was even a fake Christmas tree which we pulled out and put by one of the large windows that looked out onto the gardens.

By dinner-time, the room had been transformed from my slightly depressing place to wallow in self-doubt and hatred into a room that was truly beautiful and celebrated my favourite holiday (when I ignored last year). We had a great day as well, spending time together like we did when the Selection first ended without being interrupted by any advisors – apparently, diplomacy took Christmas off as well. It wasn't perfect and it lacked a lot of the majesty that was present in the decorations of the great room, the dining room, and the entrance hall, but it was perfect because it was ours.

The palace technically belonged to the people, but the Women's room was supposed to be a sanctuary for the Queen and her guests. The only people we would be entertaining over the next few days were my family and Maxon's Aunt and cousins and none of them would care. Regardless, I liked this room reminding me of everything that Maxon and I were, rather than it being a room that simply showed that I was not cut out for this. At the end of the day, we were married and I was queen, I needed to get on and do that rather than simply wishing I was someone I wasn't.

Whilst there was no party in the palace on Christmas eve, there was still celebrations for the whole country that took place in the palace. We did a special, short edition of the _Report_ that was just Christmas wishes from the palace and the royal family. We also took the opportunity to thank the country for their support in the first year of our reign.

At midnight, we went up to the roof where fireworks had been set up to go off. We carefully lit the first one together as the bells chimed in the church tower to celebrate the start of the day of celebration. We watched as it exploded in the air and was then surrounded by other beautiful lights as fireworks were set off from all directions until they surrounded the palace and we watched as the people of the city joined in and sent their own fireworks flying. I imagined the images of all the Provinces, especially Carolina, doing the same thing that would be joining the pictures of Angeles and the Palace on the broadcasted version going out this evening.

I woke up on Christmas morning feeling much better about the whole festival. Maxon and I had decided to spend Christmas breakfast together in our room before meeting our families for lunch and presents.

"Merry Christmas, my darling." Maxon said as he woke me up with a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas. I shouldn't even ask if there's any snow, should I?"

"No, sorry. Angeles isn't famous for its snow I'm afraid."

"I shouldn't be surprised, it rarely snowed in Carolina on Christmas anyway."

Breakfast turned out to be light and I was glad of it as Christmas dinner was the largest of the year when I was a five in Carolina but even that was smaller than some dinners served here in the palace so I dreaded to think of what size the meal would be this afternoon.

We decided to do Christmas in our only self-decorated room – the Women's room – which would happily house all seventeen of us for the morning. My family (including James and Astra) arrived first as they lived closest and my mother brought a few bags of presents of her own to put under the tree alongside the ones from us.

"Mom wouldn't let us open anything this morning." Gerard complained as we greeted them. I was enveloped in hugs from everyone – even Kota, although he seemed somewhat distracted – and my mother even turned to hug Maxon, who was most surprised by the action.

We had just taken them all up to the Women's room – which was beginning to look substantially smaller with an added seven people – when it was announced that Adele and her family had arrived. We just moved to go and meet them when she appeared herself and pushed past the guard who nodded and left.

"I've been coming here longer than these two have been alive!" She laughed as she walked through the door. "Maxon, darling!" She opened her arms and hugged Maxon. "And America, good to see you too." She said as she hugged me as well. "And you must be the Singers. I've heard an awful lot about you all." Her six children and husband followed lovingly through the door, each child hugging Maxon and immediately beginning the chatter. Yet more presents appeared around the tree and since everyone was here, we decided it was time to open them.

Two hours later the room looked a mess as wrapping paper was strewed all over the room (although most people had piled up their presents neatly) but it was also full of laughter. Kota had given Maxon and I two paintings from his new collection "which everyone is dying to get their hands on" (as he told us); Kenna, James and Astra gave us a photo album that they had filed with pictures from when I was a child and some of Maxon and I as well as an empty one to "fill with the memories we are making"; my mother, May and Gerard gave me a box of sheet music for me to play on all of my instruments and gave Maxon a box of rolls of film for his cameras; and Adele and her family had given us a few books that she thought that we would enjoy.

I lost track of who got what after that except I knew what we had given – to my family at least (Maxon had so many cousins that I barely knew that I had left that to him mainly). We gave Kota a new frame for him to use for his paintings; we gave Kenna some new jewellery and James got some cufflinks, as well as giving them some clothes and toys for Astra; we gave May a new easel as her last one was a bit grubby and old; Gerard got a book on science that we thought he would enjoy; and gave my mother a painting we'd commissioned of her and my father on their wedding day (although that was mainly from May too!).

Dinner was as big of a feast as I'd been expecting with THREE huge whole turkeys cooked and served for us to enjoy as well as roast potatoes, pigs in blankets, mashed potato, stuffing, and (of course) cranberry sauce. Once we all had a serving of everything, I sent the maids and servers away with it all to be eaten by the staff in the kitchen – we all had such big plates full that there was no chance of anyone wanting seconds anyway – but someone still came about half an hour later with an ignited Christmas pudding which looked absolutely spectacular. We all had a small serving of this (which was more than enough of the rich pudding for me – at least) before we adjourned down to the cinema room which had a few sofas for us to lounge on whilst we watched a few festive favourites.

But, like Christmas every year, it was over too soon and before I knew it we were saying goodbye to everyone again and Maxon and I watched as they all loaded themselves into four cars with their presents outside the main door and waved as they all drove off back home. The palace seemed empty after all the noise and people of the day.

"A few years and it'll be even worse than that." Maxon teased.

"Maybe when we have kids we can have two Christmases. One just us and then another with everyone or else this will quickly get out of hand once all my siblings get married and have children, and your cousins do the same. Before you know it there'll be a hundred of us!" I laughed.

"Deal. But if we're going to have a family Christmas we're going to need some children first." He sang and I laughed. We'd discussed children at length and had decided to wait but that seemed to go out of his head – and mine – sometimes when we talked about the family we both truly longed for.

We went up to bed happily, tired after the long day of festivities and looking forward to the future Christmases with our ever-growing family and I dreamed of the day when we would be discussing what to give our children for their presents.

 **Merry Christmas to all you lovely people (or whatever else you may celebrate – if nothing, have a good one of those too!). Really wanted to write this one shot and hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know if you have any ideas for what I could write about next – Chescaannie xx**


End file.
